1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, image reading devices which are provided with functionality for carrying documents and for reading images from the documents during carrying.
2. Related Art
Certain types of image reading devices are configured such that a document is carried by a carrying device and an image of the document, which is traveling above a contact glass, is read through the contact glass. In such image reading devices, if dust is attached to the position where images are read on the contact glass, there are cases in which noise in the form of lines is generated in the read images due to that dust.